Phantom of a Memory
by King ROSAS
Summary: Phantom has lost his memories. The only clue he has, are his strange clothes, and icon on his back. He will meet many enemies and allies to restore his lost memories.
1. Loss

**Just For Fun:** **Danny Phantom disappears after a battle with an unknown ghost. When he wakes up he has no memory of who he is. PP never happened and Danny started on his own after receiving his powers. He doesn't appear on ghost tracking radars in human form, and he can switch forms at will no matter what, even if he loses consciousness he will stay in either form. Oh yeah, this is about ten years into the future.**

**King: Hello everyone! As I am currently bored, I decided to start a new story with my new assistant, Phantom. Phantom, say hello to your fans.**

**Phantom: Hello my adoring fans! ROSAS, do the disclaimer!**

**King: I do not care that you want a disclaimer, so I'll only say this once. I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Phantom: That wasn't so hard now was it.**

**King: And just so you know, I will probably kill off a bunch of people. Now, let's get on with the story.**

**Phantom: Wait…What?**

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Electronics"_

"**Telepathy/Screaming"**

* * *

**Memory: Loss**

**(3****rd**** Person P.O.V)**

"Now class, as this is your last day before summer, I will now hand out your summer assignments" Mr. Lancer said.

Immediately a chorus of groans is heard with many students joining in. The exception was a shoulder length raven haired boy, sleeping at his desk in the farthest corner of the room. His sleep was cut short by a cold wisp of air escaping his lips causing him to raise his head with a grumble in annoyance. After raising his hand and receiving the all clear, he hastily exited the room.

"Ugh. I wonder who came after all this time of silence", he thought dryly "If I'm lucky it's just the box ghost."

After looking around, he stepped into an abandoned classroom and transformed into his ghostly counter-part. Immediately the white rings overtook him and changed his form. In his place stood Phantom, a white haired ghost with electric green eyes. He was outfitted in black skinny jeans with padding on the knees. He had on a pair of white combat boots with black laces, and green flames along the sides. On his chest he wore a red vest, on top of a black dress shirt, underneath a knee length black trench coat with his signature DP emblem on the back. He promptly exited to search for the ghost.

After searching for several minutes, he arrived at the miniature golf course where he located the ghost. He slowly descended a few meters behind the ghost to size him up. He was a male in a Victorian England era suit of armor, equipped with a sword and shield, all made of a mysterious red metal. The ghost was nearly six feet in height. His most striking feature was his shoulder length crimson hair. Without any warning he turned and dashed towards Phantom, revealing two red eyes and a hawk-like orange beak.

Phantom took to the skies then charged and released an ectoblast down towards the unknown ghost. He only stopped and raised his shield, sliding back from the force of impact. The ghost crouched down low, and then leaped towards Phantom preparing for an overhead strike. Phantom swerved to the side to avoid collision when the ghost did something unexpected as he landed. He released a loud cry and grew a pair of crimson wings with a wingspan of nearly eight feet. He flew towards Phantom at an amazing speed preparing to make a vertical slash. Phantom tries to dodge but isn't fast enough to avoid getting hit.

Phantom quickly recovers and sends a blast towards the ghost before flying towards him. The armored ghost deflects Phantom's ectoblast with his sword, but caught off guard he is knocked down by Phantom. Using his advantage Phantom summons energy from his cold core, and encases his opponent in ice, using this chance he prepared to capture the ghost. Suddenly, the ice begins to form cracks and shake as the armored ghost attempts to escape. After a few more fractures appeared, the armored ghost escaped. In a rage he makes a mad dash towards Phantom. Caught off guard, Phantom is sent hurtling back into a nearby building. The ghost taking advantage of Phantom's dazed state he fills his sword with energy, then releases it towards Phantom who loses conscience upon impact.

The armored ghost proceeds to walk towards Phantom and lift him from where he lay. He pointed his sword off to the side and formed a swirling green ghost portal. Dropping his sword to the side, he grips Phantom with both hands and throws him through the portal. After reclaiming his sword he cuts through the portal breaking its connection to the Ghost Zone. Knowing his job is finished, he creates a large red door for himself and steps through. Unknowingly the whole event had been witnessed by the town's resident ghost hunters, who had been too shocked to make a move against the unknown ghost.

* * *

**King: So… How was that?**

**Phantom: Honestly, that was utter rubbish.**

**King: You are not meant to comment my apprentice.**

**Phantom: Since when am I the apprentice!**

**King: When you decided to play poker against me without any knowledge of the rules.**

**Phantom: Well, damn.**

**King: Until next time my amazing readers.**

**Phantom: Feel free to comment!**


	2. Memory 1: Lost

**King: Welcome back everyone, to another chapter of this amazing story!**

**Phantom: We are pleased to inform you, that I will be super powerful!**

**King: Not too powerful though. Anyways, so far Phantom has been beaten senseless by an unknown ghost, and thrown into the Ghost Zone. What a wonderful start!**

**Phantom: How is that wonderful?!**

**King: I'm about to show you how! Now be quiet so I can show you how it's done!**

**Phantom: Whatever. I don't really care, as long as I get a say in this.**

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Electronics"_

"**Telepathy/Screaming"**

* * *

**Memory One: Lost**

**(Phantom's P.O.V)**

"Ugh. I wonder what hit me," I thought "Where am I?"

I looked around to gather my bearings, but nothing looked familiar. It appeared to be a large cave that I'm in. There are torches along the wall ending at the entrance. The ground seems to be covered in moss and bones. In every direction a piece of broken armor or weaponry can be found.

Realizing that something has been killing people in this room I selected several weapons. The first that I found was a five foot long sword, with an emerald lain in the blade's handle. The second weapon I found was a seven foot tall scythe, with a retractable two foot blade made of silver. Near the scythe I found a pair of eight inch daggers with the design of a dragon's head.

With all my weapons equipped, I set off to discover my location. As far as the eye can see, there was a swirling green vortex with islands and purple doors scattered about. In the distance I could see a blue haired figure exiting one of the many doors. Recognizing a chance to gather information, I sped off to intercept their flight.

"Hello!" I exclaimed, "Can you give me information on where I am!"

"Who are you!" the blue haired figure exclaimed in a feminine voice.

Then the sudden realization hit me. I had already known what I should do, and how I should do it, but never who or what I am. It dawned on me that I currently had no identity to claim as my own. Doing my best to pry into my memories, all I can locate are bursts of blue and green with the occasional red and orange.

"**I don't know!**" I called out honestly," **Maybe you know**!"

"**Come closer! I'll need a better look!**" she continued as I drifted closer, "Maybe I can help you."

"How," I queried "I don't even know who I am, or _how_ I got here!"

"Calm down." she said to lessen my panic "Let me get a better look."

"Okay" I replied as I floated toward her, noticing her all black punk-rocker outfit.

"Now let's see who you are" she said before a shocked look spread across her face "**DIPSTICK**!"

* * *

**K: We all know who it is.**

**P: Duh. It's kind of obvious.**

**K: See! Even Phantom knows, and he just lost his memory!**

**P: What are you talking about? I have my memories.**

**K: (Pulls out frying pan) Now you won't.**

**P: Get away from me! (Runs away)**

**K: Until next time my amazing readers! (Chases Phantom)**


	3. Memory 2: Familiar Faces

**King: We are proud to say that I have achieved the impossible!**

**Phantom: What impossible?**

**King: I hired Ulqiorra!**

**Ulqiorra: Hello humans.**

**King: If anyone asks, Phantom is asleep.(Throws Phantom through a portal)**

**Ulqiorra: Whatever.**

**King: Shut up and eat an apple. (Tosses apple)**

* * *

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Electronics"_

"**Telepathy/Screaming"**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Familiar Faces**

**(Phantom's P.O.V.)**

"Who is she, and why is she calling me dipstick" I thought. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"You don't remember me" she stated as realization dawned on her.

"Sorry, but I don't even know who I am!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay baby pop, my name is Ember"

"Nice to meet you Ember. Do you know who I am?"

"Who doesn't know who you are! Phantom, the defeater of the ghost king. Bane of Pariah Dark, and all who seek to do evil!"

"I did all of this? When?"

"You really have lost your memories. I might know someone who can help you."

"Who is it?"

"Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen, one of the Ghost Zone's greatest fighters and medic."

"Thank you, this means a lot to me."

"I know it does. Come on, I can show you some locations that might jog your memories on our way."

"Okay, lets go!"

We proceeded to drift through the Ghost Zone passing a medieval kingdom, and an island covered with caged animals. Many islands seemed familiar, but didn't bring up any memories.

"So Phantom… Why are you carrying weapons?" Ember asked "Not many ghosts would be dumb enough to attack you."

"I felt like there would be something dangerous coming after me" I explained "If it can kill me, I want to be prepared."

"Oh… Okay" she said before something off in the distance caught her eye.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"I see Youngblood's ship. Maybe we can hitch a ride."

"Sure. That would save us some time."

* * *

**K: Yay how was this!**

**U: Utterly dreadful.**

**K: Would you like to join Phantom?**

**U: Nevermind. Readers review and tell the author he's an imbecile.**

**K: Don't you dare do that! I know you all love me! Don't you dare hide from me Ulqiorra! *Proceed to tearing up the place in search of Ulqiorra***


	4. Hiatus

**Sorry everyone, but I am currently unavailable or surfing the net, I won't be able to update for a month or so. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**\- King**


End file.
